You'll Hold My Hand
by like a lion tamer
Summary: FROM her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks, previously AMANDA KATNISS GRANGER. #2 of my story transfers. More info inside. Two OCs, oneshot, rated K-plus to be safe. During Battle.


**A/N 4.5.13- This was my first Harry Potter...published in the days of Amanda Katniss Granger.  
I loved this idea and I still live in it today. Turns out this version may not be the best...but eh I'll get there.  
I went two stories in a row with a female character named Ellie. I guess I just really like that name...  
Thanks! :D  
TO ALL HP ARCHIVE DWELLERS WHO ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT THIS A/N's ABOUT: this is a repost from my other account, her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks. I'm transferring a ton a of stories. Below is the untouched and unedited story summer of '12. More details on my post called "STORY TRANSFER".**

* * *

**Hi, guys! I decided to start off my summer schedule with an HP oneshot!**

**Last night, (I'm typing this on June 21, not today. Boy, that's confusing. Time Turner, anyone?) I kicked off summer with pretty much the best thing on Earth-HP7 Part 2. I got TONS of inspiration for a couple of one-shots. I can't wait for you to see them!**

**Right after Harry visits the Grey Lady, he walks down that really long, winding staircase. If you look carefully, you can see two teenagers sitting down- a boy and a girl. The girl is looking down and the boy is is apparently telling her something. On HP day, I was watching it with my friends and I saw that. The story actually formed then, but it wasn't completely created till now.**

**Well, this story is about those two teens. I hope you enjoy it!**

**A shout out to my friends who watched this with me…I used one of your names…I hope you don't mind, I just love it!**  
**  
And a MEGA shout out to Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff. She's TOTALLY awesome because- 1. She's an inspiration to me! And 2. She's in Hufflepuff…which, I think, is the coolest house ;)**

**_You'll Hold My Hand?_**

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can."

"No."

"Yes."

"Christopher…I can't!"

"Eleanor, why can't you?"

"I just can't!"

Christopher shifted his weight onto his other leg. He looked to his left and saw that the people were still rushing down up and down the staircase.

_It's completely chaos_, he thought to himself. _How is this accomplishing anything?_

"Ellie, we're blocking everyone. We need to get outside."

"But I _can't _fight."

"Why not?"

"Because _he's_ out there. Chris, I can't hurt him."

Chris finally realized a reason why Eleanor might be reluctant to go out and fight.

"I know. I know, it's tough…"

"I should be able to. After all, he did…" Eleanor's voice cracked and she buried her face in her hands.

Eleanor's dad finally gave in to Voldemort's temptations a few years back and joined the Death Eater's. It broke Eleanor's mother's heart. She did everything in her power to try to stop him. After a while, her husband was getting tired of it.

She was gone now. Eleanor had been very close friends with Christopher since they were very little, as his father and her mother had known each other through school. After Eleanor's mother was killed, she fled to Chris's protection. They had been living together during the summer for about two years, since their fifth year. They were now seventh years, and they had been so close they have called each other brother and sister. Both were extremely bright, and when they were placed in Ravenclaw, it was no surprise. It was a fantastic fit.

Eleanor had always been strong. She was definitely the first to raise her hand, unlike Chris, who didn't always show his intelligence. Ever since her mum died, though, Eleanor grew quite submissive. Maybe because she had no one to call her own. Sure, Chris's parents were amazingly welcoming, but they weren't they same as her's. When they were there.

"Ellie…this is your chance to fight back!" Chris searched for something to say. "If you and I go out there, maybe we can be the heroes!"

"But I don't care about being the hero, Chris! I don't want to not go out because I'm _scared_!" Eleanor looked to where Christopher looked earlier and sighed. There were tears in her eyes as she turned her head to Chris again and whispered this.

"I just can't bring myself to hurt him."

Chris knew it, but he didn't want to say it- maybe Ellie's dad wasn't even out there. Chance's are they wouldn't even find him if he was. Eleanor's dad did know that she went to Hogwarts, though…maybe he was looking for her.

All around them, they could hear explosions and cries for help. Every now and then, everyone would duck simultaneously because of a flash of light rushing through the tower.

The window next to them exploded and everyone screamed. The window was completely gone, now- Christopher and Eleanor could see through a huge gap in the wall. The protective barrier that some of the professors made was breaking. Fires blazed throughout the castle. Their school- their beautiful, beloved, _magical, _school- was being destroyed.

Ellie's dark blue eyes shone with tears. She combed through her brown hair with her fingers. Chris hoped this was a sign of her warming up to the task at hand. It was mandatory now, if they wanted to save their school, their _life-_ they need to get down from that tower before it exploded and they needed to fight. _Right away.  
_  
"What if I promise to go with you? How about that, Ellie? How about it if we go together?"

Eleanor's head shot straight up. She gazed at Chris.

"And you'll hold my hand?"

Chris paused."Yes. And you can hold mine. We'll go down- _together_- and we'll fight. We are _brother and sister_, after all."

Ellie grabbed Chris's hand and he placed his other hand on her's. Chris was ready to go out and die for his _sister_ and family. Ellie, on the other hand, didn't reveal what she was thinking to her _brother_. Finally, she spoke.

"Let's go."

**How was it? Review, please! This is my first fanfic I have ever written for HP…be nice! Don't be a Death Eater and flame…do I need to get my Smeltings stick out?  
…**


End file.
